Café para dos
by MrAvocadoMan06
Summary: Tsugumi ha heredado el local de café de sus padres, debido a razones personales, este sirve como nexo para diversas chicas que cuentan sus problemas amorosos... De paso también sirve como conexión entre Tsugumi y una extraña clienta frecuente...
1. Taza ∅- Inicios

**_Notas del autor:_**

**_Buenas gente, acá su servidor trayéndoles otra de esas extrañas ideas que he tenido de repente. Espero les guste, aún me estoy debatiendo cuanto durara esta idea, en fin ya no los entretengo y los dejo con esta loca idea…_**

**Normal Pov**

—¡Gracias, vuelva pronto!

Y con ese saludo el último cliente salía del café Hazawa, Tsugumi suspiro al ver como su día de trabajo había terminado. Realmente había sido un día largo para Tsugumi, las órdenes no paraban y el lugar se llenó antes de que se hubiera dado cuenta.

Aunque se le veía cansada no podía quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, tal vez sus padres estarían felices si hubieran visto el lugar…

Tsugumi Hazawa, 25 años, soltera; Tsugumi anteriormente vivía en el extranjero por sus estudios en gastronomía, al menos era así hasta que recibió la noticia, su madre había fallecido. Fue ahí cuando Tsugumi decidió declinar sus estudios y regreso a su pueblo natal, Tokyo.

Tsugumi le había prometido a su madre cuidar y mejorar el local en cuanto ella ya no pudiera cuidarlo, una parte de Tsugumi se sentía deprimida por el fallecimiento de su madre, pero otra se sentía extrañamente alegre, pues tal vez ella ya se estaba reuniendo con su amado esposo.

No tardo mucho para que Tsugumi regresara a Japón a "reclamar" el local, cosa que no fue problema pues el local había quedado a su nombre. Poco después de llegar y "reclamar" el local fue que puso manos a la obra y arreglo el local…

Eso nos lleva a la actualidad, donde Tsugumi ahora se encargaba de limpiar las mesas mientras dejaba música de fondo para acompañarla en su labor, en aquella bocina sonaba una canción algo melancólica y que hacía eco en el lugar. Tsugumi solo se dejó llevar por la música y comenzó a bailar sin importarle nada, al final era ahora su casa y podía darse el lujo de celebrar a su manera.

Todo iba miel sobre hojuelas hasta que unos golpes leves en la puerta la interrumpieron, Tsugumi dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y se fue de inmediato a atender. Su sorpresa fue grande al ver a una chica albina con bolsas de papel en ambas manos.

—Disculpa, ¿aun está abierto?— pregunto la chica albina de cabello corto.

—Estaba a punto de cerrar…-

Tsugumi se detuvo al notar que gotas comenzaron a caer en el lugar, para la suerte de ambas chicas había comenzado una leve lluvia.

—Esta bien, creo que me iré-

—¡Espera!— exclamó Tsugumi tomando el hombro de aquella chica.

—Hare algo de café, al menos espera aquí hasta que la lluvia acabe.

Y así fue como Tsugumi conoció a Aoba Moca, la chica que se convertiría en su amiga y cliente regular…

**Continuará…**


	2. Taza 1- Problemas de maestras

**Normal Pov**

Después del encuentro que había tenido Tsugumi aquella noche, se había hecho amiga de aquella chica, fue algo curioso. Aunque esa sería historia para otro momento, por ahora Tsugumi estaba atendiendo a un par de clientas particulares…

—¿Y cómo van las cosas Minato sensei?— preguntaba una chica de cabello azulado a una chica de cabello albino.

La respuesta a la pregunta de la maestra más alegre fue un suspiro, por lo que de inmediato la otra maestra comenzó a disculparse por la pregunta.

—¡Ehhh! ¡Lo siento Minato sensei!— exclamó la peculiar maestra.

—Tranquila, no es nada, es solo que…- La chica albina que respondía a nombre de Minato Yukina tomo aire para expresarse mejor.

—Sucede que tengo una alumna en mi salón, una alumna problemática…

**Yukina Pov**

**_Flashback._**

_Era un Lunes tranquilo, me encontraba de camino a la escuela para impartir la materia en la que me especializo, música. Todo era tranquilo y con un toque pacífico, mis pensamientos eran positivos y algo que tal vez nadie o nada podía cambiar… o al menos así eran hasta la tarde de aquel Lunes…_

_Al llegar al salón pude notar que el grupo era algo inquieto, aunque por dentro me mantenía aún positiva, después de todo era el primer día de un nuevo semestre por lo cual los alumnos tienden a ser algo ruidosos. Con ese pensamiento para intentar calmarme me arme de valor y entre al salón, lo primero que ví fue un grupo que tardo en guardar silencio al notar mi presencia, lo segundo que pude notar fue a una chica de cabello corto, oscuro con un mechón color rojo de un lado de su cabello; ella llamaba mucho la atención por dos cosas: su cabello y la guitarra que llevaba.__De inmediato procedí a pasar lista y pasar por alto a aquella chica, ese había sido mi error._

—Ayane Sakura— continué pasando lista.

—¡Presente!

—Okita Subaru.

—¡Presente!

—Aina Aiba.

—¡Presente!

_Así continué durante un rato hasta que llegue al nombre de aquella chica._

—Mitake Ran— llame a la chica.

_Al no recibir respuesta volví a llamar._

—Mitake Ran.

_Nuevamente sin una respuesta, esta vez eleve mi tono de voz para llamar la atención de la susodicha.__Al ver porque no contestaba pude notar que aquella chica tocaba la guitarra mientras escuchaba música con audífonos. Era claro que eso me hizo enojar, por lo que, con la mirada de todo el salón en mi me acerque a ella y me pose frente a ella para obtener su atención.__Ella al verme de cerca se asustó provocando que al moverse bruscamente se desconectaran sus audífonos, exponiendo lo que estaba escuchando…_

—Me alegran sus gustos Mitake-san pero estamos en clase, por favor preste atención a ella — con eso dicho volví a mi escritorio para continuar pasando lista.

_Aquello fue algo que no había hecho a propósito había sido un accidente, aunque Mitake-san no lo vio de la misma manera, desde ese día había invocado un monstruo…_

**_Fin flashback._**

—¿Y luego, que sucedió?— me pregunto Kanon sensei.

—Hoy ella interrumpió mi clase contradiciéndome, tocando en mitad de clase y de paso haciendo que el proyector se apagara— comenté sin interés.

—¿Y como solucionaras eso?— me volvió a preguntar ella.

—Creo que necesitaré hablar con sus padres— comenté mientras bebía el café que habían traído.

—La tienes difícil Minato sensei— comento ella mientras ojeaba su celular.

—¿Y tú, por que decidiste venir acá para hablar? ¿tienes problemas con un alumno también?— pregunte algo curiosa.

No era historia de otro mundo el decir que Kanon sensei era alguien distraída, era fácil que ella se perdiera, incluso en instalaciones pequeñas ella tenía ese don para perderse.

—Hoy me perdí al buscar mi salón, aunque una chica me ayudó a encontrarlo— comento ella algo avergonzada.

—¿Y, cual fue el problema?— pregunte mientras daba otro sorbo al café frente a mí.

—El problema es que ella es una vieja conocida mía, una amiga de la infancia por así decirlo— al decir eso pude notar que las mejillas de Kanon sensei se pusieron rojas.

—Entonces te la topaste en la escuela y ahora es tu alumna, supongo— comenté tratando de adivinar la historia.

—S-si— contesto ella tartamudeando.

«Y por lo visto ella te gusta, supongo» pensé.

—Aunque también está el detalle de que creo que me gusta.

Al escuchar eso casi escupo el café.

—¡Espera! ¿¡hablas en serio!? Estamos hablando de una menor— comenté preocupándome por mí colega.

—Es que yo…— Kanon había comenzado a llorar.

Suspire derrotada, Kanon siempre había sido así, era alguien muy frágil, más aún después del hecho de haber salido de una relación disfuncional donde su pareja la había engañado. Al saber eso decidí acercarme a ella y hacerla fuerte para evitar algo similar, no quería verla sufrir pues después de todo le había tomado cariño.

Ambas suspiramos algo cansadas, algo me decía que este semestre sería muy largo…

Antes de darme cuenta la chica que nos había atendido anteriormente nos ofreció galletas y mas café.

—Gracias.

—Si les falta algo avísenme, las atenderé con gusto— dicho eso la chica se retiró.

Kanon y yo al final solo pudimos desahogarnos de nuestros problemas, sin recurrir al alcohol...

**Normal Pov**

Yukina y Kanon se quedaron bebiendo el café y comiendo las galletas que Tsugumi les había ofrecido; por su parte, ella estaba aún atendiendo gente y sirviendo café alegremente.

Al final la noche comenzó a caer y con ello la hora de cerrar el local, o al menos eso pensó Tsugumi, pues el día de ayer justo al cerrar había recibido una inesperada visita…

**_Flashback_**

_Tsugumi estaba limpiando las mesas con la música en un volúmen moderado para evitar problemas con los vecinos, su plan era terminar sus labores y cenar algo para posteriormente ir a dormir, al menos ese era el plan antes de haber recibido la visita de una extraña chica albina de cabello corto con una bolsa de pan completamente llena…_

—Lamento interrumpir así en tu local— se disculpó aquella chica.

—No te preocupes, no podía dejarte en la lluvia.

_Tsugumi dejo lo que estaba haciendo y decidió ir a la cocina para preparar café suficiente para dos personas, al menos podía darse ese lujo así misma._

—¿Por qué estabas afuera a estas horas?— pregunto Tsugumi.

—¡Por esto!— exclamó aquella chica mostrando la bolsa con pan, completamente llena.

_Tsugumi solo empezó a reír, fue una risa sincera y de tranquilidad._

—Creo que eres fanática del pan de los Yamabuki— comento Tsugumi mientras se servía su café y el de aquella chica.

—Soy la fan #1, tengo el honor de probar las muestras nuevas y dar mi voto acerca de alguna nueva receta— comento con orgullo la chica albina de cabello corto.

—Ya veo, eso es genial— dijo algo incrédula y sarcástica Tsugumi.

_Ambas chicas rieron y continuaron conversando para matar el tiempo hasta que la lluvia parara, cuando finalmente lo hizo aquella chica dijo algo que sorprendió a Tsugumi._

—¿Te veo mañana?— pregunto aquella chica.

—¿Mañana? ¿Aquí? ¿A esta hora?— pregunto Tsugumi.

_La albina tardo un rato en responder y en cuanto lo hizo, no pudo hacer más que sorprender a Tsugumi._

—¡Claro! Este local es bueno, además que me agradas.

_Y dicho eso Moca salió del lugar dejando algo confundida a Tsugumi._

**_Fin flashback._**

Tsugumi empezó a recoger todo y prepararse para cerrar, había sido un día largo y la cama era lo único que la llamaba. Justo cuando Tsugumi estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta principal pudo escuchar dos golpes leves afuera del local.

Tsugumi suspiro cansada, no necesitaba preguntar para notar que era aquella chica albina de la vez pasada, Moca.

—Vaya, si viniste— dijo Tsugumi algo cansada.

—Lamento tardarme, es solo que Saya tardo con mi cuenta.

—¿Saya? ¿Yamabuki Saya?— pregunto Tsugumi.

—La misma.

—¡Wow! No sabía que la conocías.

—Es una vieja amiga, procuro visitarla dos veces al día, una para comprar pan para comer y la otra para mis reservas especiales…

—Dejando de lado eso, pasa— Tsugumi abrió la puerta y dejo que aquella chica entrará.

Tal parece que ese día ambas chicas disfrutarían de otra noche de charlas largas…

**Continuará…**


	3. Taza 2- Cosas de amigas de la infancia

**Normal Pov**

Era mediodía y como cada día la cafetería Hazawa estaba ocupada por gente de todo tipo, niños, adolescentes, adultos, etc. Particularmente una mesa cercana a la cocina estaba siendo ocupada por un trío de chicas que destacaban a diferencia de las demás personas ahí presentes.

—Aquí tienes Rimi-rin— hablo una de las chicas mientras le ofrecía un pedazo de pan a la otra.

—Gracias Kasumi-chan— agradeció la chica que respondía al nombre de Rimi.

La tercera chica las observaba con una sonrisa mientras varios pensamientos pasaban por ese momento en su mente.

Tsugumi por su parte observaba la escena con algo de felicidad, mientras que su pensamiento era el mismo que el de la mayoría de las personas presentes.

«Parecen una pareja con su pequeña hija» pensó la mayoría de los presentes en la cafetería.

Tsugumi aparto la mirada de aquella mesa y continuo tomando y repartiendo ordenes.

**Kasumi Pov**

Pareciera que fue ayer cuando las conocí a ambas, mis amigas Saaya y Rimi.

**_Flashback._**

_A mis escasos 6 años ya era alguien que no se podía quedar quieta, en una de mis tantas aventuras fue cuando conocí a un dúo de chicas que estaban lidiando con una banda de chicos que las estaba molestando._

—Vamos, ven por el— decía aquel chico mientras levantaba el pequeño peluche de una niña de baja estatura.

—P-por favor devuélvemelo— la chica de baja estatura trataba de saltar para alcanzar su peluche pero sus esfuerzo eran en vano.

—¡Devuélveselo!— exclamó la otra chica que luchaba por salir del agarre de otros dos chicos que la detenían de golpear al tercero.

_En un principio pensé en alejarme e ignorar la escena, al menos eso pensé hasta que sucedió algo que no me esperaba…_

—¡Rimi!— exclamó la chica que anteriormente estaba siendo retenida.

_La chica de pequeña estatura había mordido al chico que sostenía su peluche, lo que había sucedido era obvio, este se había molestado y procedió a intentar golpearla. Aunque para la suerte de la última chica esto no sucedió, pues algo, más bien alguien, no corrijo, yo me interpuse._

_No lo negare, su golpe fue doloroso pero al menos me sentí alegre de haber defendido a aquella chica. Aunque para mi, la suerte fue otra pues de un momento a otro mi visión se oscureció, viendo a aquellas chicas gritarme, luego para ver a otro grupo de chicas…_

—¡Ah!— exclamé al levantarme.

—Tranquila, está todo bien— hablo una voz a mi lado, era la chica que había sido retenida por los bravucones.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó?— pregunte mientras observaba mi entorno.

—Evitaste que Rimi fuera golpeada por uno de esos idiotas, aunque en el proceso te desmayaste— dijo aquella chica mientras reía.

—Ya veo— dije riendo.

—Gracias.

—No fue nada, es lo normal ¿no?

—De verdad, te lo agradezco es solo que Rimi es como una hermana menor para mi y verla ser maltratada sin poder hacer algo fue...— la detuve de decir algo al tomar mis manos sobre las suyas.

—Tranquila, ya pasó— dije para calmarla.

_Al mirar el lugar mejor pude notar dos cosas, era casi mediodía y olía delicioso. Olía a pan, pero no cualquier pan, pan recién hecho, pan dulce; una gran variedad de pan._

—Por cierto ¿Dónde estoy?— pregunte mirando en todas direcciones tratando de identificar el lugar.

—Estamos en mi casa, la panadería Yamabuki— dijo algo orgullosa aquella chica de ojos azules como el océano.

_Al ver de cerca a la chica frente a mi pude notar que sus ojos eran hermosos, azules como el océano mismo y que aquella chica era muy hermosa, era un ángel. Un ángel que ahorita me estaba cuidando, aunque quería seguir admirándola por un rato más la calma fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose._

_Era la chica a la que había ayudado, ella estaba ahí intentando no llorar._

—Tranquila no me sucedió nada malo, simplemente ayude porque odio a los bravucones— dije para romper el hielo.

_Para mí mala suerte aquella chica aún tenía ganas de llorar, por lo que me levanté de mi lugar y la abrace, no supe porque pero simplemente lo hice, de alguna manera ella me recordaba a A-chan, mi hermana menor._

—Lo lamento, por mi culpa fuiste herida y…— deposite un breve beso en su frente para tranquilizarla.

—Ya te dije que estoy bien, no hay problema, lo hice porque yo quería y porque odio a la gente que abusa de los demás.

_La chica de ojos azules normal miro a ambas y también se unió al abrazo, si alguien nos viera pensaría que éramos una especie de familia…_

**_Fin flashback._**

Después de ese extraño evento me hice amiga de ambas, se puede decir que fue gracias a mi valor que obtuve un golpe leve en mi cabeza y dos amigas que no cambiaría por nada.

Aunque también me otorgó otra cosa, un sentimiento que nunca pensé llegar a experimentar, amor.

—Aquí esta su orden, si desean algo más no duden en llamar— dijo aquella alegre chica para posteriormente irse.

—Tenias razón Saaya este local tiene buena café y buen servicio— dije mientras probaba el pastel que nos habían traído.

—Yo nunca me equivoco— dijo mi amiga mostrando algo de orgullo en sus palabras.

—¿¡Ya es tan tarde!? Lo lamento Saaya-chan, Kasumi-chan debo irme— dijo Rimi mientras recogía sus cosas para irse.

—¿Practica de teatro?— preguntamos Saaya y yo.

—¡Si! Hoy Kaoru senpai nos dará una charla para mejorar nuestras habilidades— mientras decía eso se podía notar el brillo de sus ojos.

—"Sera mejor que nos presentes a esa senpai o de lo contrario se las vera conmigo…"— dije mientras imitaba una voz gruesa como si fuera un padre regañando a su hija.

—"Vamos no seas tan duro con ella cariño"— contesto Saaya siguiéndome el juego.

Ver la cara de todos colores de Rimi valió la pena.

—P-por favor ella no me gusta, ustedes saben que a mi me gusta alguien más…

Aunque Saaya y yo ya teníamos una idea de quien podía ser decidimos no decirle nada a Rimi, para evitar molestarla más.

—Nos vemos— dijo Rimi para salir por la puerta del local.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos?— pregunte mientras aún bebía el café que habían traído.

—Siempre me lo he preguntado ¿a ti te gusta alguien, Kasumi?— al escuchar aquella pregunta casi escupo el café por la nariz.

—¿¡Q-que!? ¿Yo?— pregunte tratando de evadir el tema.

Creo que era obvio que era ella quien me gusta, pero aún no quería decírselo, principalmente porque no quiero romper nuestra amistad o incomodarla. Por eso aunque me doliera mucho me guardaba estos sentimientos de mi hacía ella.

—Vamos dime no le diré a nadie— dijo ella mientras sonreía.

Esa sonrisa no me ayudaba en nada, cada vez que ella sonreía mi corazón se detenía y bombeaba sangre con más rapidez de lo normal. Nunca supe cuando fue que deje de verla como una amiga y que comencé a mirarla con otros ojos…

—C-creo que hay alguien…— dije de manera ambigua para evitar el tema, al menos por ahora.

—Ya veo, me alegro por ti Kasumi— contesto ella con una sonrisa.

—¿Y tú, hay algún suertudo(a)?— pregunte tratando de vengarme.

—La verdad es que hay alguien, una persona maravillosa que conozco desde hace un tiempo…— al escuchar eso por un momento me puse triste tal vez sonaba como a mi, aunque también existía la posibilidad de que hablara de Ran o de Tomoe.

—Y-ya veo, me alegro por ti Saaya— trate de ocultar mi tristeza con una sonrisa falsa, después de todo es lo que llevo haciendo desde la infancia al pensar que tal vez ella y yo no llegaremos a ser algo.

Pero…

—Oye, Kasumi— antes de que pudiera hundirme en mis pensamientos negativos ella me llamó.

—¿Si?

—¿Estas libre el sábado?— podía notar que estaba nerviosa.

—Si, Aimi dijo que cuidaría la tienda con Hasshi-san.

—Ya veo, m-me preguntaba ¿te gustaría ir al cine ese día?— ¿acaso esto era una invitación a una cita?

Creo que pensar demasiado era algo ilógico por lo que decidí no dar tantos rodeos y contestar.

—¡Por supuesto! Avisaré a Rimi-rin y…— antes de que pudiera marcarle a nuestra amiga Saaya me detuvo, sostuvo mi celular y lo escondió.

—Rimi dijo que aprovecharía ese día para confesarse a "ya sabes quién"— dijo Saaya mientras me devolvía mi celular.

—Ohhh, ya veo.

No se que estaba pasando en este momento pero de alguna manera si esto era un sueño no quería que acabará.

**Normal Pov**

Aoba Moca estaba mirando por todos lados en busca de algo interesante que hacer, "casualmente" había llegado a la zona del centro de su ciudad lo que significaba dos cosas, pan y café.

—Hoy será un gran día para Moca-chan— dijo la albina para posteriormente entrar a la panadería Yamabuki.

—¡Bienveni-… Moca-chan! ¿Qué te trae de nuevo aquí?— pregunto Saaya mientras iba por lo de siempre para Moca.

—El delicioso pan Yamabuki y el buen café Hazawa— contesto la albina.

—Eres amiga del local ¿verdad?— pregunto Saaya mientras regresaba con dos bolsas de papel, aunque esta vez había agregado una tercera bolsa.

—¿Y está?— señaló Moca la bolsa extra.

—Es un regalo para Hazawa-san, no le digas que va de mi parte— dijo Saaya mientras guiñaba un ojo.

—Eres rara— contesto Moca.

—Aunque dejando eso de lado… ¿Ya le invitaste a Kasumi a la cita?— pregunto Moca mientras recibía las bolsas de pan.

—Ya lo hice y ella acepto— Moca pudo notar que Saaya estaba en el cielo.

—Se nota por tu buen humor— comento bromeando la albina.

—Aquí tienes.

—Gracias.

Dicho todo eso Moca salió de la panadería, su destino ahora era la cafetería Hazawa, para visitar a su amiga Tsugumi…

**Continuará…**


	4. Taza 3- Moca-chan

**Normal Pov**

Moca entro al local con una sonrisa enorme, pues ya era el momento favorito de su día, conversar con Tsugumi y de paso beber café gratis.

Aunque en parte se sentía feliz por comer pan y beber café en un lugar tan tranquilo como el local de Tsugumi, la razón que la hacía sentir extrañamente feliz era poder hablar con ella, había algo que hacía que Moca disfrutará las conversaciones casuales con la dueña del local.

—No lo entiendo—. Dijo Moca para luego seguir su curso.

Al llegar al local pudo encontrar a Tsugumi hablando con otra chica, de alguna manera eso hizo que Moca se sintiera ¿celosa?

Sin hacer ruido alguno Moca se acercó debajo de una mesa cercana al lugar para escuchar la conversación de ambas chicas y pudo escuchar cosas interesantes…

—¿Cómo van las cosas con Kaoru-chan?— pregunto Tsugumi a la otra chica.

—Mal, ella dejo de hablarme hace un tiempo creo que oficialmente rompimos—. La otra chica sonaba triste pero extrañamente tranquila.

—Oh, yo… lo lamento—. Comento Tsugumi mientras se acercaba al refrigerador del local.

—Esta bien, igual fue una relación que sabía que no funcionaría, Kaoru-san tenía a alguien en mente y yo solamente quería ser feliz a contra de su voluntad—. Continuo la chica.

—Vamos no digas eso, tal vez encuentres a alguien pronto—. Tsugumi acercó un plato a la chica que estaba sentada cerca de ella.

—¿Y esto? ¿Es una disculpa formal?— bromeo la chica al notar la rebanada de pastel frente a ella.

—Digamos que la casa invita—. Comento Tsugumi mientras siguió atendiendo el local.

Moca ya había escuchado lo suficiente y era momento de que hiciera su "aparición estelar".

—Tsuguuuuuuu—. Exclamó la albina apareciendo debajo de una mesa cercana a ambas chicas.

—¡Wahh!— Tsugumi casi caía contra el suelo hasta que fue detenida por Moca.

—¿Estas bien?— pregunto Moca mientras aún sostenía a la peli-café en sus brazos.

—Si, gracias por la ayuda—. Tsugumi aparto su mirada de Moca al notar la peligrosa distancia a la que ambas estaban.

De alguna manera la amiga de Tsugumi había "leído" el ambiente (o al menos así era) y había decidido irse.

—Muy bien, Tsugu iré a beber un poco—. Comento la peli rosa para posteriormente irse sin mirar atrás.

—¿Qué mosca le picó?— pregunto Tsugumi mientras observaba a su amiga correr despavorida a la salida.

—¡Tsugu!— exclamó la albina.

—Ya voy— contesto la peli-café mientras iba a la cocina por algo de café.

**Moca Pov**

Me encontraba un tanto confundida, pues de alguna manera termine alejando a la amiga de Tsugu. Tal vez es mi imaginación pero pienso que ella noto mis "celos"…

«Tal vez lo estoy imaginando». Pensé mientras observaba a Tsugu venir con el café que tanto me encanta.

—¿Qué tal tu día Moca-chan?— pregunto ella.

—Estuvo algo raro, Saaya me dio una bolsa extra de pan porque se encontraba muy alegre—. Comenté al recordar a mi amiga más feliz de lo normal.

—Tal vez le habrá ocurrido algo bueno—. Comento ella mientras servía el café.

—Tal vez— conteste. —Aunque, ahora qué recuerdo creo que ella mencionó algo de una cita—. Respondí mientras recordaba las últimas palabras que la panadera me había dicho.

«_Tendré una cita con Kasumi_». Las palabras de Saaya vinieron a mi mente.

—¿¡Cita!? ¿Con quien?— pregunto Tsugu.

—Creo que comento salir el sábado con una amiga suya llamada Kasumi—. Conteste mientras colocaba las bolsas extra de pan que Saaya me había dado. —Ten, Saaya me dio algo de pan extra, estoy segura que te gustará.

—Gracias— respondió ella.

El resto de la tarde se fue como casi todas en las que había estado aquí, hablando acerca de nuestros días en la ciudad. Tsugu siempre era alguien que tenía una historia que contarte, pues su negocio le permitía conocer gente y escuchar una que otra historia interesante.

—¡Wow! Así que un par de maestras con alumnas problemáticas y un grupo de amigas de la infancia ¿eh?...— respondí mientras daba el último sorbo a mi café.

—En el local siempre ocurren cosas interesantes como estas—. Comento Tsugumi mientras ella limpiaba las mesas del lugar.

—Ya lo pude notar—. Comenté al recordar la conversación que Tsugu había tenido con su amiga. —Con respecto a esa chica…— comenté algo insegura.

—¿Quién? ¿Himari-chan?— pregunto ella.

—Si, ¿es una conocida?— de alguna manera sonaba insegura, celosa, cosa que era extraña en mi ser.

—Es una amiga de la infancia, ella me estaba hablando de un pequeño problema personal—. Comento ella mientras aún seguía haciendo la limpieza del lugar.

—Oh—. Respondí sorprendida.

Después de esa larga conversación había decidido dejar el lugar para que Tsugu pudiera terminar su trabajo con más tranquilidad, aunque aún dentro de mi persistía un sentimiento nuevo para, era algo que aún no podía describir…

**Tsugumi Pov**

Había pasado una semana después de aquella conversación con Moca-chan y aunque las cosas siguieron normales, aún puedo sentir algo extraño en ella, como si me estuviera ocultando algo. Aunque deseo preguntarle, aún tengo dudas de si debería hacerlo…

Mientras trataba de despejar las dudas había decidido ir a caminar afuera, pues hoy era mi día libre y planeaba buscar ideas para nuevos platillos en el lugar. En el trayecto que recorrí pude observar un cartel que llamó mi atención de manera poderosa.

—"Lecciones de horneado, tanto para galletas, pan y todo lo relacionado"— dije mientras repetía todo el contenido del cartel.

Por un momento pensé en seguir mi camino, pero de alguna manera la actitud cerrada de Moca-chan vino a mi mente, al recordar las últimas charlas que había tenido con ella pensé en que tal vez algo como un pastel, algo de pan horneado o unas simples galletas la alegrarían.

—¡Bien!— exclamé. —¡Es hora de cocinar!— dije para tomar un panfleto y comenzar a marcar al teléfono indicado en el panfleto.

**Algunos días después…**

Después de algunas llamadas y esperar un tiempo, finalmente había llegado el día, finalmente hoy aprendería a hornear. Esto me servirá para levantar el ánimo de Moca-chan y para añadir algo nuevo al menú del café.

—¡Ahí voy!— exclamé para posteriormente ingresar al lugar.

Al ingresar en el lugar pude notar que solo había tres personas: dos chicas peli-menta que al parecer eran hermanas y una chica de cabello café rojizo.

Todas me miraron en cuanto llegue al lugar, y aunque no dijeron nada pude sentir una enorme presión al notar sus miradas en mi.

«Parece que esto será largo» pensé mientras ingresaba al lugar y esperaba como aquellas chicas.

De manera inmediata llego una chica de cabello rojizo oscuro, aquella chica había resultado ser la "maestra" del curso. Sin más tiempo que perder ella había comenzado a explicar cosas básicas para honrar, como cuidar los tiempos, el tipo de flama a usarse y uno que otro consejo para comenzar.

Su explicación había sido muy clara para mi, pues casi de inmediato había logrado hornear una galleta en estado decente, tal vez no era la mejor pero era una galleta que se defendía por si misma. Y aunque yo no tenía problemas con la receta pude notar que no era el mismo caso en las demás mesas…

Pues el dúo de las gemelas peli-menta había causado algunos inconvenientes con el horno, pues las galletas de ambas chicas se habían quemado y ambas tenían que comenzar de nuevo. La maestra que respondía al nombre de Tomoe, intento ayudarlas al mismo tiempo pero pronto noto que eso sería imposible, por lo que se acercó a la chica de cabello café rojizo para pedir su ayuda.

Parecía que por lo visto ambas se conocían, pues la chica de cabello café rojizo acepto sin ningún problema.

—Gracias, Lisa—. Comento Tomoe mientras se acercaba a ayudar a la chica peli-menta de cabello corto.

Por mi parte yo solo me limité a observar como se desarrollaban las lecciones con aquel dúo de chicas extrañas…

**Normal Pov**

Tomoe estaba ayudando a la menor de las gemelas a cocinar sus galletas, mientras que, por su parte, Lisa ayudaba a la mayor.

Tomoe identifico el problema en las galletas de la menor, siendo esté el uso de demasiada levadura lo que facilitaba que las galletas se quemarán.

Por su parte Lisa explicaba y ayudaba con mucha tranquilidad a la mayor, le explicaba como mejorar su técnica y cuánto tiempo era mejor para el horneado en general.

—¡Oh, ya veo!— exclamó la mayor de las gemelas peli-menta. —Gracias… emmm…

—Jajajaja, Lisa, Yamabuki Lisa— respondió la chica de aspecto Gyaru.

—Gracias, Yamabuki-san— respondió la gemela mayor.

Posteriormente a eso las clases siguieron su curso y finalizaron. Para el final de las clases Tsugumi había aprendido a hornear cosas pequeñas como cierto tipo de pan y galletas, para su siguiente clase ella aspiraba a hornear un pastel por su propia cuenta.

**Continuará…**


	5. Taza 4- Problemas de maestras 2

**Normal Pov**

Tsugumi estaba desde temprano ordenando el local, era sábado y aunque el local no tendría tanta actividad como durante los demás días, aún tenía que trabajar. Ella se encontraba limpiando el lugar mientras sonaba alguna canción, su rutina siempre era esa, limpiar con música de fondo y terminar bailando.

Después de terminar de limpiar, ordenar y bailar Tsugumi procedió a colocar algunas galletas que ya había preparado en el horno, reservo una pequeña parte para su amiga Moca.

Pasó el tiempo y la poca gente comenzó a llegar, pero a Tsugumi le llamo la atención ver a alguien conocida…

Era una mujer de aproximadamente 29 casi 30 años, vestía un vestido negro y tenía cabello albino, aunque la mujer no iba sola venía acompañada de otra mujer, una mujer de cabello azul amarrado en una coleta.

—¡Vaya pero si son Minato sensei y Matsubara sensei! ¿Qué les puedo ofrecer?— pregunto Tsugumi al ver al dúo de maestras.

—Dame un café con…

—Varios cubos de azúcar, ¿verdad?— completo Tsugumi.

—Parece que siempre pido lo mismo—. Contesto Yukina mientras daba una sonrisa a la mesera/dueña del lugar.

—Jajaja, lo siento es solo una costumbre mía recordar los pedidos de los clientes usuales.

—Esta bien, no te preocupes, y usted Matsubara sensei ¿Qué pedirá?— pregunto Yukina a su amiga/colega del trabajo.

—¡Ah! Yo, yo quiero café con leche y una rebanada de pastel.

Tsugumi anoto todo en un pequeño blog de notas y se fue diciendo "anotado".

Mientras la chica de cabello chocolate fue por su pedido las dos ambas comenzaron a hablar, tener su charla usual. Informarse la una con la otra acerca de algo interesante que les haya ocurrido en la semana que no se vieron.

—Descubrí algo malo—. Hablo primero Yukina.

Kanon por primera vez en años observo a su colega muy seria (más de lo usual). Había visto una vez esa mirada cuando alguien insulto la música de su padre y lo que sucedió después aún lo recuerda como si hubiera sido ayer…

Un hombre saliendo del aula molesto al escuchar a Yukina humillándolo de una manera "cordial", mostrando esa mirada seria y fría que tanto la caracterizaba.

—¿Qué sucedió Minato sensei?— pregunto Kanon.

—Sucede que… no preguntes como, descubrí que Mitake-san, mi alumna problemática, tiene marcas de golpes y rasguños en su espalda y cuerpo.

Kanon se sorprendió mucho al escuchar tal revelación, no sabía si su sorpresa era por como su amiga observo dichas marcas de guerra o si fue por las propias marcas.

—¿Co-como pudiste ver eso…?— pregunto Kanon algo nerviosa.

—No fue nada grave, ella se quitó su suéter frente a mi cuando estaba en clase y pude ver por una fracción de segundo detrás de su espalda las marcas y los moretones—. Contesto neutral Yukina como si lo que hubiera visto hubiera sido lo más normal del mundo.

—Cre-creo que deberías hablar con ella…

—Lo intenté pero…— Yukina señalo su libreta cortada con tijeras. —Ella hizo esto con mi libreta…

—La tienes difícil, Minato sensei.

—¿Y tú?— pregunto Yukina.

—¿Yo? Yo no he podido ver a mi amiga…

Ambas suspiraron nuevamente, tal parece que como habían dicho antes, este semestre seria algo largo para ambas…

**Regresando con Tsugumi…**

Su jornada había terminado y con ello ya llegaba la hora de cerrar el local, aunque Tsugumi sintió que faltaba algo, pues en todo ese día no pudo ver a Moca que ni siquiera se había presentado al local.

«Suena raro, pero la extraño» pensó Tsugumi.

Tsugumi decidió hacer una última cosa antes de cerrar el lugar y apagar las luces, decidió poner algunas galletas a hornear. Gracias a las clases que había tomado fue que ella pudo crear una receta propia que ya planeaba poner en el negocio.

Fue así como pasó la noche haciendo galletas para al día siguiente dárselas a su amiga Moca…

**Al día siguiente…**

Tsugumi espero toda la mañana si la albina aparecía pero simplemente no, cosa que tenía algo preocupada a la castaña.

«Creo que tal vez debería llamarla» pensó Tsugumi recordando que ellas habían intercambiado números.

Aunque fue interrumpida por una llamada, era del número de Moca por lo que no tardo en contestar.

—¿Moca-chan estás bien?— pregunto algo preocupada.

—Oh, Tsugu esta preocupada por mi~. Contesto la albina tratando de molestarla.

—Si, estaba preocupada por ti ¿paso algo malo?—pregunto nuevamente.

—Nada malo, solamente me resfríe y…

—¡Ire para allá!— exclamó Tsugumi dejando a Moca sorprendida.

—Por eso no quería decirle nada…— Hablo Moca para después soltar un suspiro.

**Continuara…**


	6. Taza 5- La chica enferma

**Normal Pov**

Tsugumi en cuanto colgó el teléfono se apresuró a salir del local corriendo, no sabía dónde vivia Moca pero aún así ella salió corriendo, su amiga necesitaba ayuda y ella no dudaría en proporcionársela…

Luego de correr como casi dos horas de un lugar a otro fue que Tsugumi logro dar con la casa de Moca (más que nada por su vaga descripción de la inquilina y por pura suerte). Tsugumi se posó frente al hogar de su amiga tocó el timbre y espero, aunque nadie contesto. En un acto de desesperación Tsugumi forzó la puerta solo para notar que la puerta estaba completamente abierta y que la inquilina del lugar estaba postrada en un sillón…

—¿Tomo-chin eres tú?— pregunto la chica de cabello ceniza.

—Emmm no, soy yo Moca-chan, Tsugumi—. Contesto la chica de cabello color chocolate.

—Ohh, Tsugu ¿Qué haces aquí? No, ¿Cómo llegaste a mi casa?— pregunto sorprendida.

—Tengo mis medios—. Fue la única respuesta que Tsugumi le dio.

Sin tiempo que perder Tsugumi procedió a ir a la cocina de la peli ceniza en busca de un pequeño trapo, acto seguido y después de mojar dicho trapo lo coloco en la frente de la chica postrada en el sillón.

—No era necesario que vinieras—. Comento Moca.

—Cuando mis amigas tienen problemas siempre trato de ayudar, así que solo descansa. Ocuparé tu cocina un poco para hacerte algo de comer—. Dicho eso Tsugumi dejo a Moca y se fue a su cocina.

Moca descansaba plácidamente en aquel sillón mientras Tsugumi procedía a cocinar algo de sopa, por suerte para ella la dueña de la cocina tenía todo lo necesario para hacer un plato sencillo, así que sin perder su tiempo procedió a la elaboración del platillo.

Mientras eso sucedía Moca solamente descansaba, pérdida en sus sueños, donde varios recuerdos venían a su mente…

**_Flashback_**

La mencionada Tomoe y una joven Moca estaban en un parque cerca de su hogar, ahí estaban reunidas cinco chicas incluyéndolas, aunque mientras hablaban entre ellas fue que Moca notó a alguien, una misteriosa chica de cabello corto y color chocolate buscando algo…

«Tomo-chin ¿Crees que esa niña tenga problemas?»

Dicho eso Tomoe y Moca se acercaron a la chica…

**_Fin Flashback …?_**

Después de aquel recuerdo sin contexto fue que Moca despertó de su sueño, y sorprendentemente con hambre pues en cuanto percibió el olor de la comida de Tsugumi fue que se levantó para ir a la cocina. Tsugumi estaba tan concentrada en la cocina que nunca notó a Moca levantarse e ir directamente a abrazarla…

—¡Te tengo!— exclamó Moca.

Tsugumi se sorprendió ante tal acción y dejo escapar un pequeño grito chocando contra un anaquel de la cocina que como consecuencia tuvo la caída de algunas cazuelas en su cabeza…

Moca y Tsugumi estaban la una frente a la otra, la primera pidiendo perdón mientras la segunda hacia un puchero adorable.

—Lo lamento Tsugu, no fue mi intención hacer que te asustaras.

Tsugumi volteo sin prestar atención a una palabra de Moca, dejando a Moca sin otra opción más que usar su arma secreta.

—Tsugu~ dijo Moca llamando su atención.

En cuanto Tsugumi volteo para evitar que Moca dejará de llamarla se llevó la sorpresa de su vida, pues Moca le había robado un beso de su frente.

—Espero que con eso me prestes atención.

En la mente de Tsugumi se había creado un caos con la acción cometida por Moca pues está no atinaba a saber que decir, si quejarse, regresar el gesto, apenarse o gritar.

Aunque la respuesta quedaría para más tarde pues Tsugumi miro el reloj de la casa de Moca y notó que ya era tarde.

—Tengo que irme, deje más comida en la cocina, está lista para que la calientes. Si sucede algo llámame.

Dicho eso Tsugumi se fue, dejando a Moca confundida.

Fue ahí que Moca notó algo extrañamente familiar.

«Esa manera de correr es igual a la de… ¿Eh?» mientras Moca pensaba fue que el olor de la comida la distrajo lo suficiente para despejar sus pensamientos.

Por su parte Tsugumi corrió para regresar al local. Una vez llegó al local pudo notar que las luces estaban apagadas y que el local estaba cerrado (exceptuando la puerta por la que Tsugumi entró).

A Tsugumi esto se le hizo raro, pues hasta ahora nadie (aparte de Moca) tiene la llave del local para poder ingresar.

—¡Te atrapé!— exclamó una voz bastante conocida para Tsugumi.

Tsugumi volteo y le sorprendió ver a su amiga y compañera de cuarto.

—¡Eve-chan!— exclamó sorprendida.

**Continuará…**


	7. Taza 6- La cita de Kasumi y Saya

_Antes de seguir con la historia de Moca y Tsugumi porque no nos desviamos para ver qué sucedió con Saya Yamabuki y Kasumi Toyama…_

**Normal Pov**

Saya Yamabuki había despertado mucho antes de que la alarma de su celular hiciera su trabajo, ¿La razón? Hoy era el día, hoy tendría una cita con la chica de sus sueños.

Ella no tardó mucho en arreglarse pues la mayoría de su ropa ya estaba lista desde la noche anterior, aunque estaba el detalle de su peinado que quería cambiar en esta ocasión solo por ser algo especial para ella.

—Necesitas ayuda—. Comento una voz entrando a su habitación.

—Lisa-nee—. Contesto Saya.

—¿Por qué tan arreglada Saya?— pregunto Lisa Yamabuki.

—Hoy saldré con Kasumi e iremos de compras, nada especial—. Comento la menor mientras un breve rubor se hacía presente en su rostro.

Lisa dudo de las palabras de su hermana menor pero ya luego le preguntaría como había salido su cita y si ya por fin tendría cuñada.

—Vamos juntas paso por donde vas tú.

—¿Eh?

—Iré a mis clases para hornear, queda cerca de tu punto de encuentro—. Explicó Lisa.

—Entendido.

Y así ambas hermanas salieron de la panadería Yamabuki rumbo al lugar de reunión de Saya…

Ambas estaban platicando del como había sido su día anterior y que tal les estaba lleno en general. Saya comento sus aventuras con Rimi y Kasumi, la mención de esta última disparo las alarmas en Lisa quién solo podía mirar a su hermana sonrojarse al mencionar a la Toyama Mayor.

Una vez ambas llegaron al punto de reunión fue que se separaron al mirar a Kasumi ya en el lugar.

—Recuerda Saya diviértete pero no tanto.

Esto confundió a la Yamabuki menor quién no entendía para nada a su hermana mayor.

—¡Espero que cuando regreses a casa ya tenga cuñada!— exclamó Lisa.

Saya se sonrojo ante aquel comentario por lo que solo pudo exclamar un "¡Idiota!" llamando la atención de Kasumi.

—¿Estas bien Saya?— pregunto Kasumi.

—Oh, claro.

Kasumi tomo la mano de Saya haciendo que su rostro se tornará rojo.

—¡Vamos!— exclamó Kasumi.

Así ambas comenzaron a mirar tiendas de ropa por todo alrededor del lugar, una vez compraron lo que querían fue que comenzó la cita real.

Pues Kasumi sugirió ir a comer algo por lo cual ambas terminaron en la cafetería de Tsugumi.

—¿Desean algo?— pregunto Tsugumi.

—Dame una rebanada de pay y café—. Dijo Saya cerrando el menú para entregárselo a Tsugumi.

—Yo quiero una orden de sándwiches y algo de jugo.

—Enseguida se los traigo.

Dicho eso ambas comenzaron a hablar de los viejos tiempos.

—Aun recuerdo la vez que nos conocimos—. Comento Saya algo melancólica.

—Fue una suerte que llegue a salvarlas, aunque eso me costó algunos moretones—. Comento Kasumi riendo.

—Aunque eso me hizo conocerte—. Dijo Saya mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Esto hizo que los roles cambiarán, pues ahora era Kasumi quién estaba sonrojándose ante aquel inesperado gesto por parte de su mejor amiga de la infancia.

Antes de que alguna pudiera seguir comentando algo Tsugumi apareció interrumpiendo el momento entre ambas con la orden de las dos.

—Una rebanada de Pay y café para Saya-chan—. Dijo entregando la orden de Saya.

—Gracias.

—Una orden de sándwiches y jugó para Kasumi-chan.

—¡Muchas gracias!

Ambas comenzaron a degustar su comida mirándose mutuamente, por un momento ambas apagaron sus pensamientos, sus dudas y sus miedos, ahora solo estaban ambas disfrutando su momento juntas.

Una vez que terminaron su comida ambas siguieron su "cita" con un último destino, el parque donde ambas se habían conocido, en donde ambas comenzaron esta historia de amor tan gentil.

Saya se sentó en los columpios mientras Kasumi se colocó detrás de ella para impulsarla. Por un momento ambas habían regresado al pasado cuando eran niñas y jugaban ahí. Ambas estaban tan centradas en su diversión que nunca notaron las nubes que se habían formado en el cielo, que se tradujo en lluvia.

Ambas corrieron a tomar algo de sombra para resguardarse de la lluvia en uno de aquellos juegos. Ambas habían escapado por poco de la lluvia, una vez se miraron estaban casi empapadas de lluvia y lejos de enojarse o molestarse ambas estaban riendo juntas.

—Adoro estar contigo, Saya.

—Me ganaste la frase, yo adoro estar contigo Kasumi.

Ambas se miraron y nuevamente comenzaron a reír. Aunque esas risas se apagaron de inmediato al notar el poco espacio que ambas ocupaban en ese juego.

Aquel juego era pequeño por lo que el espacio de ambas era reducido, lo que se traducía en que ambas sentían el cuerpo de la otra. Por lo que era difícil ocultar los latidos de la otra.

Las risas cesaron y ambas solamente escuchaban los latidos de la otra, fue así que ambas se fueron acercando hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

—¿Estas segura, Saya?— pregunto Kasumi.

—¿Segura? Nunca en mi vida he estado más segura de algo—. Contesto la Yamabuki menor.

—Pero yo soy poco femenina y soy fea—. Comento Kasumi.

—¡Eso no es cierto! Eres una chica linda, atractiva, carismática y sobretodo eso… ¡la chica que me gusta!— exclamó Saya.

—¡Saya!— exclamó Kasumi mientras abrazaba a su ¿amiga?

Ambas por fin habían sacado eso que tenían en su pecho por lo que ahora no dudaron y cortaron esa distancia hasta unir sus labios en un tierno beso.

Una vez se separaron se miraron algo sonrojadas.

—Te amo Kasumi.

—Yo también te amo Saya.

Y así concluyó la cita de Saya y Kasumi, con dos chicas regresando a casa tomadas de la mano, con algo de tos y con amor.

**Continuará…**


	8. Taza 7- Un día extraño

**Normal Pov **

Una nueva mañana comenzaba para Tsugumi Hazawa, aunque en este día las cosas serían diferentes…

Al levantarse notó que el lugar estaba limpio y que las mesas ya estaban ordenadas, algo que le había extrañado. Aunque no tardó mucho en darse cuenta que la responsable de dichas tareas era su amiga Eve Wakamiya, la chica con la que Tsugumi estudio en su corta estadía en el extranjero.

—¡Tsugumi!— exclamó la peli-albina de mayor estatura.

—No era necesario que limpiaras el local—. Comento Tsugumi mientras también se preparaba para ordenar el lugar.

—Solo busco ayudar a mi mejor amiga.

Esas palabras le trajeron recuerdos nostálgicos de aquellos cortos días dónde estudió en el extranjero. Una sonrisa dibujo en su rostro mientras comenzaba a limpiar lo poco que Eve había olvidado, aunque su paz se vio interrumpida por la puerta principal que se había abierto.

—¡Tsugu!— exclamó Moca.

Tsugumi dejo su labor y se fue de inmediato a buscar a la albina de cabello corto. Esta acción llamó la atención de Eve quién de inmediato notó el cambio de la mirada de Tsugumi.

Al ver esto no pudo evitar reír por su amiga.

«Asi que finalmente lo encontraste» pensó Eve.

**Mientras tanto en otro lugar… **

En un pequeño restaurante dos mujeres conversaban tranquilamente. Eran la "maestra" de Tsugumi que le enseñó a hornear galletas caseras y otra mujer rubia de cabello corto.

—¿Qué tal el negocio Masuki?— pregunto la pelirroja a la rubia.

—De maravilla, ayer llegó mucha clientela—. Comento la rubia mientras se encargaba de cocinar arroz para la pelirroja.

Su plática alegre fue interrumpida por la puerta que se abrió y mostró a una chica de cabello rosado apenas manteniéndose en pie. Tomoe y Masuki se preocuparon al ver el estado de la joven por lo que ambas dejaron su plática y se acercaron.

—¿Te encuentras bien?— pregunto Tomoe a la extraña chica.

—¡No! ¡Mi estúpida novia me abandonó por una rubia engreída! ¿¡Como crees que me siento!?— exclamó molesta la chica.

Masuki notó el extraño olor y de inmediato lo supo.

—Tomoe, esa chica está borracha.

—¿Qué, en serio?

—Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer por ahora es dejarla descansar en el cuarto de servicio de aquí—. Sugirió Masuki.

Y así ambas chicas llevaron a la chica a una cama de aquel cuarto de servicio. Una vez recostada fue que decidieron tratar de seguir su conversación, al menos si despertaba la chica ya pensarían que hacer.

—¿Conoces a esa chica?— pregunto Masuki a Tomoe.

—No, nunca la había visto en mi vida.

—Parece que hoy será un día largo—. Dijo Masuki mientras reanudaba su labor de cocinar.

—Y cuéntame Masuki ¿Qué tal las cosas con esa Kouhai que te gusta?— pregunto Tomoe.

—Ella estaba enamorada de otra chica, yo dejé de lado mis sentimientos y la ayude a declararse—. Comento algo sería la rubia.

—Lamento escuchar eso—. Se disculpó Tomoe.

—Tranquila no es tu culpa, simplemente parece que aún no me toca el amor—. Comento la rubia mientras terminaba de cocinar y procedía a servir el plato a Tomoe.

Ambas seguían tan metidas en su conversación que nunca notaron a la chica que había salido del cuarto de servicio.

—Di-disculpen ¿Podrían decirme dónde está el ba…- la chica no termino su frase pues vómito callo al suelo.

Tomoe y Masuki se miraron para después coordinarse ante aquella situación.

—Iré por el trapeador—. Dijo Masuki.

—Iré por pastillas y agua—. Comento Tomoe.

Tomoe estaba por irse hasta que un tirón en su ropa la hizo detenerse.

—Por favor, no me dejes sola—. Comento aquella chica mientras lágrimas salían de su rostro.

Tomoe decidió dejar las pastillas para después pues ahora era importante calmar a la chica.

—Parece que tenía razón, este día será algo largo—. Comento Tomoe mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la chica para tratar de calmarla.

**Continuara… **


End file.
